Pure Insanity
by Niela
Summary: This is pure insanity as the title says. rating is for some language


Ah-hem I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with the show.

A.N.: Woo! Yeah so this was just pure, clean, and unadulterated insanity but then it got worse. How could it get worse? Did I decide to add a second chapter? Maybe. However, I have rewritten it gasp hopefully now it makes a slight bit more sense than it did when I first wrote and posted it whoa! Over THREE years ago…damn. Well, anyway, Read on and enjoy…or not.

* * *

"Where is Ami?" Usagi asked, "She is really late!" 

"Something must be terribly wrong. Do you think there was an attack and she couldn't contact us?" Makoto asked in alarm.

"I don't know...it is possible." Rei said slowly.

Before they could speculate further the door slid open to admit a slightly flustered Ami.

"Oh guys I am so sorry I completely forgot about the meeting today." Ami announced as she rushed into the room.

"That's alright Ami just don't make a habit out of it, we don't want another ditzy senshi." Rei joked.

"REI! You are so mean!" Usagi cried.

"Maybe I wasn't talking about you, Odango Atama." Rei replied before sticking her tongue out.

"Oh yeah well you're just a...just a Pyro!" Usagi countered and stuck her tongue out.

"Odango Atama!"

"Pyro"

"Odango Atama"

"Pyro"

"Klutz"

"SHUT UP!" Ami's voice echoed over the fight.

Rei and Usagi stood frozen mid-fight. Rei had Usagi in a headlock and both of their faces were agape in a mask of shock. Makoto sat covering her left ear in pain as Minako stared. Outside Phobos and Deimos took to flight startled. Several seconds passed before anything happened when finally Minako blinked.

"Wow, Ami I didn't know you could yell that loud." Minako exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, I usually don't have to." She replied nonchalantly.

"Good thing, or I'd be hard of hearing by now." Makoto who had been closest to Ami commented in a slight grumble while rubbing her ear.

"Girls please the meeting, stop chatting." Luna spoke testily.

"Sorry, Luna." They chorused sufficiently chastised.

"Alright, now then, there have not been many attacks lately and I believe that the enemy is planning a large scale attack," Luna spoke, "Ami have you detected any energy spikes lately?

"Ami?" Luna asked slightly irritated as her eyebrow developed a slow tic, "AMI!"

"Huh, oh sorry. No, I haven't detected anything abnormal." Ami replied shaken from her daydream.

"Rei, how about you?" Luna asked almost too hopefully.

"Sorry Luna I don't feel the presence of evil any more and the sacred fire hasn't shown me anything." Rei replied solemnly.

"Hmm that's odd…" Luna trailed off in thought.

"No, actually it's normal." Ami said blithely.

"You know what I mean!" Luna sputtered, "It's odd for us when there is an enemy!"

"Are you sure there is an enemy left." Ami asked.

"There has to be! None of you have died and Usagi hasn't used the crystal yet!"

"Um Luna are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I OKAY!" Luna yelled, "DO I LOOK OKAY?"

"Luna relax." Ami said, "She only asked a question."

"Relax, yeah. Relax heh heh, yeah right." Luna muttered, "Says I need to relax as if she knows anything."

"Luna you're starting to scare me." Makoto expressed her concern, a slight frown set upon her face.

"Yeah um Luna, I think you might consider getting some help." Minako recommended.

"Yes, help that's it. I'll get Artemis on my side and together we will vanquish the mice of doom." Luna muttered to herself as she laughed maniacally andran out of the room.

"Um...okay." Rei frowned.

"Usagi, you might want to cut down on her catnip intake." Minako commented while nodding to herself.

Smiling weakly Usagi replied, "I would but…"

Rei snorted, "She's only a cat Usagi."

"Yeah, but she has claws and she knows where I sleep." Usagi whined.

"You are so immature, it's a wonder that Mamoru even-"

"You know I think that since the meeting is over we should start our homework." Makoto cut in before Rei could instigate another brawl.

"Yeah, I guess so." Minako agreed reluctantly with a sigh.

"Homework? What's the point?" Ami asked suddenly, "Besides, studying is boring."

"Ami, I really hate to ask but, are you okay?" Usagi inquired with a slight wince.

"Of course I'm fine, Usagi. Actually, I've never felt better really." Ami replied with a smile.

"But, Ami you love studying." Rei announced in astonishment.

"Can't I take a break?" Ami asked in annoyance, "Jeez."

"Um yeah I guess so." Usagi answered while scratching the back of her head.

"If I'm no longer needed I'll be going now." Ami said as she got up to leave.

"Bye Ami."

* * *

"Hey Luna." Ami smiled. 

"Hello Ami." Luna smiled.

"Well?" Ami asked.

"You were right." Luna said, "That was fun."

"I told you it would be." A Cheshire grin spread across her face, her blue eyes dancing with wicked mischief.

"Yes, hmm we should do that more often." Luna said, "Did you see the look on Usagi's face?"

"Heh heh, yeah it was priceless." Ami said as she snickered which began the quick descent into uncontrollable laughter which mingled with Luna's amused chuckles. Slowly they set off carefully making their way down the stairs to the street below staggering slightly in their mirth they continued to laugh.

* * *

"What is that racket?" Rei growled, "Damn gaijin don't they understand that this is a shrine?" 

Rei stalked out of her room and into the courtyard searching for the source of the noise intent on making someone sorry they ever thought of setting foot on the holy ground of the shrine. She was followed closely by the other three girls who were prepared to field the damage control. Rei tracked the mirthful sound to the stairs and found the source to be the Senshi of Mercury and a black lunarian cat named Luna.

"Girls I think we are the source of their amusement." Rei spoke calmly though the vein above her eye ruined her otherwise calm visage

"How could Ami do this to us?" Usagi asked in a hurt voice.

"Yeah she always backs out or won't take sides when we pull practical jokes on each other." Minako commented in obvious confusion.

Standing slightly behind her friends Makoto stifled a laugh at the situation.

"Makoto?" Rei asked with a well placed growl, "Do you know something about this?" She demanded.

"Didn't you pay attention in history class at all?" Makoto asked seeing no response she continued, "Alright then, Mercury or Hermes in Mythology was the messenger of the Gods but he was also known to be quite the practical joker."

"You don't think that…but that's impossible…isn't it?" Minako asked.

"Hey, this is Mercury we're talking about." Makoto replied with a shrug.

"This also is Ami we are talking about." Minako countered with raised eyebrow.

"Ami: repressed, shy, and kind of nerdy. It's always the quiet ones." Makoto smirked

"And Luna?" Minako asked.

Makoto shrugged, "why not?"

Minako nodded, "point."

"Either way it doesn't matter, I'm getting them back for this." Rei said definitively, "Open season on all practical jokes."

The three senshi gasped in astonishment. This was bad, this was war. Makoto gulped and said a silent prayer for Ami and the small feline.

'May the gods have mercy on you.' Makoto thought and then smirked, 'because I surely won't.'

* * *

gaijin- foreigner 

Author's Notes: See pure insanity. Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway it's over for now. Since you read it you might as well review it. Flame it for all I care. Well thanks and cya!


End file.
